


La febbre di Bulma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bulma ha la febbre e Vegeta le starà accanto a modo suo.Periodo pre-cyborg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: Efisio Cross - A Sacrifice To Save You.

La febbre di Bulma

Vegeta spense la gravità della navicella e si allontanò dal pannello di comando, mentre l’ambiente smetteva di brillare di rosso. Raggiunse lo sportello di metallo e lo aprì. Il vento gelido gli sferzò il petto ignudo, madido di sudore, facendogli rabbrividire i radi peli che ricoprivano il corpo del saiyan.

Vegeta alzò il capo, mentre i suoi capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano.

< Senza i miei litigi con la  _Donna_ , questo _sasso_  sembra ancora più noioso > pensò. Strinse un pugno e abbassò il capo, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

< Dannazione, così sembra che ne sento la mancanza! È solo che anche quello è un esercizio, sia verbale con gli insulti che… >. Le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero liquide. <… sotto le coperte è così  _erotica_  > si disse.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò. Si chiuse lo sportello della navicella alle spalle con un tonfo. Avanzò lungo il giardino, i suoi stivaletti bianchi affondavano nel prato ricoperto da brina, sporcandosi d’erba e fango gelato. Raggiunse la cupola color crema, spiccò il volo e levitò fino al terrazzino. Volò oltre la ringhiera di ferrò e vi atterrò, si nascose dietro l’angolo della porta-finestra e sbirciò all’interno. Osservò Bulma stesa nel letto, ansimava, con le gote vermiglie.

< La febbre terrestre potrebbe essere provocata da virus potenzialmente mortali per noi saiyan > pensò. Si massaggiò il collo e serrò i denti, fino a irrigidire la mandibola.

< Se solo accettasse di mangiare un  _senzu_  non starebbe male > si disse, accarezzandosi il sacchetto di fagioli di Balzar che portava alla vita. Corrugò la fronte spaziosa e una venuzza gli pulsò sul collo. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, inumidendo di sudore i guanti lattei che indossava.

“ _Umphf_ , sto perdendo tempo. Devo pensare a diventare supersaiyan, non occuparmi di questa sciocca cocciuta” si rimproverò. La vide chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi, ascoltò il suo respiro irregolare rimbombare nella camera da letto. Si rizzò e aprì la portafinestra, silenziosamente se la richiuse alle spalle e si nascose nell’ombra.

< Non voglio controllare come sta. Semplicemente lei tempo fa si è sincerata delle mie condizioni. È in nome del mio onore che ricambio > si disse. Uscì dall’angolo in punta di piedi. S’immobilizzò guardandola, osservò le guance arrossate, le labbra di lei spaccate, esangui e sporte. Avvertì una fitta al petto e socchiuse le labbra.

< Sembra stare così male > pensò.

Il vento fece ticchettare un ramo ricoperto di neve contro la finestra dall’altra parte della camera. Bulma spalancò gli occhi e si voltò, sorrise riconoscendo la figura del principe dei saiyan.

“Vegeta” sussurrò. Quest’ultimo si riscosse, sobbalzandosi. Le sue iridi incontrarono quelle azzurro cielo di lei, liquide. Gli occhi della giovane erano arrossati e lo fissavano.

“Sei qui perché sei preoccupato?” domandò con voce rauca la giovane. Cercò di sistemarsi seduta, ma ricadde pesantemente sul letto.

“Tua madre mi ha detto che hai la febbre e tuo padre che vuoi contare solo sui normali rimedi terrestri” disse secco Vegeta.

Bulma piegò di lato il capo, facendo ricadere i capelli azzurri sulla fodera candida del cuscino.

“Perché, hai altre proposte?” domandò con la voce arrocchita, ma un tono derisorio.

Vegeta si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e la avvolse con le proprie braccia muscolose.

“Co-cosa fai?” domandò Bulma.

Vegeta le accarezzò la fronte coperta da una pezza umida con una mano.

“Lasciati curare” le ordinò con voce calda.

“V-va bene” sussurrò Briefs.

Vegeta le mise un senzu tra le labbra e la baciò.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, ricambiando il bacio.

“Sei un dottore insolito, ma convincente” mormorò.

Vegeta la stesa nuovamente sul letto.

“Tsk, è solo che tuo padre non è bravo quanto te ad aggiustare la Gravity Room e mi servi” borbottò. Si diede la spinta per rialzarsi.

Bulma gli afferrò la mano.

“Resta” lo pregò.

Vegeta si rimise seduto e le strinse la mano a sua volta.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò.

 

 


	2. Un saiyan capriccioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta non vuole ammettere di ammalarsi, mai. Fortunatamente Bulma si occupa di lui lo stesso.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EScFRxzIYI.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 515.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 9. “Non mi ammalo mai!” le ultime parole famose di A.

Un saiyan capriccioso

 

La luce del sole illuminava il prato dall’erba color smeraldo, i raggi filtravano attraverso le ampie foglie delle palme e si riflettevano sulla cupola della navicella spaziale.

Bulma appoggiò una mano su di essa, sentì il metallo scottarle le dita e la ritrasse, portandosela al petto.

Vide Vegeta che ansimava affaticato davanti a lei, lo guardò ondeggiare e rischiare di cadere, corrugando la fronte disse: “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”.

Il principe dei saiyan rispose schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Forse dovresti sederti un attimo. Ti sei stancato parecchio con gli allenamenti e sei anche parecchio pallido” mormorò Bulma, avanzando di un paio di passi.

“Non sono stanco” biascicò Vegeta, le sue gambe rischiarono di cedere e incrementò l’aura per rimanere in piedi. Starnutì rumorosamente, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e un rivolo di muco gli scivolò dal naso.

“Sicuro di non esserti preso qualche malanno? Vai sempre in giro solo con i pantaloncini o con una tutina” disse Bulma.

Vegeta starnutì ancora più rumorosamente e cadde in ginocchio.

Bulma lo raggiunse, lo issò passandosi il braccio muscoloso di lui intorno alle spalle e lo sollevò.

“Io non mi ammalo mai” biascicò Vegeta, crollando addosso a lei. “ _Tsk_ , mollami, Donna” rimarcò il concetto.

Bulma appoggiò la mano sulla sua fronte, sentendola bollente.

“Mi sa che, invece, questa volta tu ti sia preso un bel febbrone” disse.

Vegeta ricadde addosso a lei e Bulma mugolò, sentendolo pesare e, mugugnando sofferente, riuscì a condurlo fino a un divano, dove ve lo lasciò ricadere.

Vegeta si stese sul divano, scosso da tremiti.

Bulma lo coprì con un plaid e gli passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma, accarezzandogli la testa, Vegeta l’afferrò per il polso e la trasse a sé.

“Donna… senti, non te ne andare…” biascicò.

Bulma sorrise e lo abbracciò, poggiandoselo contro.

“Scimmione, devo prepararti qualcosa di caldo e prendere il termometro” borbottò.

“Solo un paio di minuti e guai a te se prepari la camomilla” biascicò Vegeta, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Quelle di Nappa erano proprio orrende > pensò.

Bulma gli posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa e bollente.

< Lui era anche convinto di non ammalarsi mai, le ultime parole famose. Quando fa così, più che orgoglioso, sembra direttamente un bambino capriccioso > pensò.

Aspettò che si fosse addormentato e lo adagiò nuovamente sul divano.

Andò nella stanza accanto, Vegeta si agitò nel sonno, tastando sul divano accanto a sé, tremando sotto il plaid.

“Bulma…” chiamò piano. La donna tornò, gli mise il termometro tra le labbra e lo abbracciò nuovamente, lui le adagiò la testa sul petto e si chetò, anche se il suo corpo continuava a essere scosso da brividi.

“Testone, se continui con quegli allenamenti, finirai per ucciderti” borbottò lei a bassa voce, mentre lui la stringeva a sé. Nel sonno le sorrise e Bulma addolcì l’espressione di riflesso.

< In questo momento sembra così dolce e indifeso. Tranquillo, Vegeta, mi occuperò io di te > pensò la terrestre. Gli sfilò il termometro tra le labbra e sospirò guardando la temperatura.

“Ne avrai bisogno” bisbigliò con voce inudibile, leggendo: “39.3”.


End file.
